Pancakes and LMFAO
by kate882
Summary: Sam just wants to know why Gabriel is dancing with no shirt on in his kitchen to Sexy And I Know It while . . . making pancakes? lots of fluff AU all human rated T because I rate everything T One-Shot


**A/N: This is my first Supernatural fanfiction I had the idea kind of out of nowhere so let me know what you think please **

**Me: I totally own Supernatural and all the characters **

**Dean: No you don't **

**Me: Yes I do! *runs into corner to cry***

**Castiel: You didn't have to make her cry . . . **

**Dean: I wasn't trying to . . . she just loves us to much**

**Castiel: *sighs* I know how to fix this . . . Kate?**

**Me: *Looks at them***

**Castiel: *Starts kissing Dean* **

**Me: *no longer crying but just staring at the amazingness that is Destiel***

**Sam: She really doesn't own it though . . . *looks at her* AND SHE SHOULD BE WRITING THE STORY!**

**Me: OH! Right! **

**-LINE BREAK- **

Sam woke up to loud music and the smell of pancakes. That was odd. Suddenly he bolted upright, the realization that someone was in his house making him run out of bed.

Sam walked down stairs quietly, clutching a baseball bat to his chest.

Half way down the stairs he was able to hear some of the lyrics.

_When I walk on by girls be looking like damn he fly I pimp to the beat _

What kind of person breaks into someone's house and plays LMFAO? He thought making a cross between a what the hell face and one of his bitchfaces.

He finally walked into his kitchen, and let the bat fall. "Gabe what are you doing?" He asked his boyfriend.

Though it was quite clear what Gabriel was doing. He was dancing to Sexy And I Know It around Sam's kitchen with no shirt on, and making pancakes at the same time somehow.

Gabriel started to say something, but Sam rephrased the question first. "Never mind. Why are you doing this?" He asked instead.

In response Gabriel got in his face and said in time with the singer, "I'm sexy and I know it." Then he went back to making pancakes.

Sam put his face in his hands, deciding it was too early for this. He wasn't even going to ask how Gabe got in without setting off his alarm. He quite frankly didn't want to know. He lowered his hands.

He was about to just go back to his room when suddenly there was a plate of pancakes in his hands, and he was looking down at Gabriel who was smiling –not smirking _smiling. _

Sam rolled his eyes but smiled back, and pecked Gabe on the cheek. They sat at the table to eat the pancakes, and of course Gabriel drowned his in syrup.

"So what was the occasion?" Sam asked putting a light amount of syrup on his own pancakes.

"I just wanted to try something." The smirk was back.

Sam stopped chewing, looking at his boyfriend suspiciously. He couldn't help worrying something had been done to his pancakes.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything." Gabriel said rolling his eyes when he saw the bitchface Sam was making.

Sam looked at him one more time then finally swallowed. "Okay what did you want to try?" He asked.

Gabriel came around the table, and because Sam was sitting down Gabe was finally taller than him.

He lent down and kissed Sam. He ran his tongue across Sam's bottom lip. Though Sam was a little surprised at the sudden kiss, but he parted his lips none the less.

Gabriel moaned at the combination taste pancakes and Sam.

Sam started to pull back –presumably to ask what brought this on-, but Gabriel grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair, and held him close. Gabe gave a small tug on Sam's hair –he knew what that did to Sam- and enjoyed the small whimper he heard.

When they both were starting to get lightheaded from lack of air Gabriel let go of Sam, and pulled back very slightly. Their lips were still lightly touching.

"I wanted to try and see what it would be like to kiss you while you tasted like syrup." Gabe said grinning at Sam. "I kind of want another taste." I said slyly.

"Go for it." Sam breathed out. "Wait!" He said before Gabriel could do anything. "What was with the song?"

"I'm sexy and I know it, so why shouldn't I play a song that says so?" He didn't wait for Sam to respond before kissing him again.


End file.
